Entre cauchemar et fantasme II
by Miel et Yayoi
Summary: Salut, c'est moi qui reprend le relais de la fiction de Nyty.Funky. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci à ceux qui on laisser les commentaires à Nyty. Chapitre 2 enfin en ligne. Personnage FMA pas à moi. mais à leur auteurs
1. Chapter 1

Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre et vous serais gré de laisser des reviews ou des commentaires car ce débout de fiction est celui de vous avez pu le lire en avant première. Cette fiction est une co-écriture. Je souhaite qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture et a très bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !

Les personnages de FMA, ne sont pas à moi ! C'est bien dommage.

**Entre cauchemar et fantasme 2 !!**

**Chapitre 1**

Un dimanche soir, dans un appartement de Central City, un homme aux cheveux jais et aux yeux bleu foncé était entrain de faire à manger. Il était vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama bleu, exposant ainsi son magnifique torse musclé aux beaux yeux de sa colocataire : Riza Hawkeye. Cette dernière était assise dans le salon entrain de lire le dernier tome de Féachrithaina. Elle était également vêtue d'un pyjama. A sa gauche, couché sur le canapé, Black Hayate sommait tranquillement :

- Riza, tu veux prendre un appétit avant de passé à table ?

- Non, merci.

Roy ouvrir un petit meuble et sortit une bouteille de Whisky. Il versa une quantité raisonnable dans un verre. Il sortit également un second verre et le rempli à ras bord :

- Tu devrais en prendre un.

- Quoi ? Ta mère vient ?

- Oui

- Quand ?

- Dans demain

Riza posa son livre, se leva. Au lieu de prendre le verre rempli à ras bord, elle prit la bouteille et la descendit d'un trait au grand malheur de Roy, elle ne s'arrêta pas qu'a la bouteille de whisky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain, au bureau de Roy Mustang, Riza avait une tête à réveiller les morts. En voyant sa tête, Fuery fut pris de compassion. Tout à coup, le téléphone de Roy sonna. Ce fut Falman qui alla répondre. Cinq minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe de Mustang se retrouva en dehors du QG.

Deux voitures s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison, Roy a peine descendue, qu'une armure traversa un mur :

- Tout va bien Al ? Demanda l'aîné des frères Elric qui était lui aussi coucher sur le sol

- Tout va bien Edward ? Demanda Roy

- Colonel. Cracha Edward en montrant les dents.

- Colonel Roy Mustang ravi de vous revoir !! Annonça un homme qui avait son pied gauche sur le torse d'Edward.

- Yoshihito Anda !! Répondit Roy en plissant des yeux.

- A la prochaine flamme tout !! Déclara Yoshihito en cassant une côte à Edward.

Alors qu'Edward hurlait, Yoshihito s'enfui dans un nuage de fumer :

- Fuery occupez-vous d'Alphonse.

- Toute suite, monsieur.

- Falman, allé prendre des nouvelles d'Edward.

- A vos ordres

- Havoc quadriller le quartier

- Oui

- Breda appeler une ambulance et demander une équipe de renfort.

- Oui

- Hawkeye avec moi !

Riza ne répondit pas. Elle le suivit juste.

Après plus d'une heure de couse à pied, Roy et Riza entrèrent dans un immeuble. Roy fut brusquement dégagé contre un mur et perdit connaissance. Riza fut prise dans une transmutation. Juste avant de disparaître, trois fortes lumières furent envoyés au quatre coin de l'immeuble. Quand Roy repris connaissance, il vit sa subalterne inconscient.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Une voiture noire roulait à vive allure dans les grandes avenues peuplées de Central City. A son bord ce trouvait trois hommes et une femme qui était inconsciente :

- Tenez bon Riza !! Fit Roy avec les yeux d'un chat qui supplie sa pâtée

- C'est bon signe colonel, elle respire ! Déclara Havoc en levant ses yeux de la route pour les porter sur son supérieur.

- HHAAAAAAAA !!! LA ROUTE !!! Hurla Breda en voyant le véhicule se diriger vers un magasin de vêtements.

- Si tu continues à conduire comme ça, elle risque de ne pas continuer à respirer ! Répondit Roy

- Et nous aussi par la même occasion ! Précisa Breda tout blanc.

Alors que Roy rassurait son subalterne, un filet coula le long de la joue d'Hawkeye :

- Oh ! Non, Riza je t'ai…

Roy ne put finir sa phrase car Havoc avait une nouvelle fois quitter les yeux de la route :

- HHAAAAAAAAA !!! LE MUR !!!

Havoc tourna la tête et vit un grand mur de couleur blanc, il mit un coup de volant vers la droite. Malheureux, la voiture dérapa sur le sol humide. Havoc coupa le moteur, mais cela n'empêcha pas le véhicule de glisser. La voiture tourna en rond sans faire de tonneaux. Havoc mit un dernier coup de volant et la voiture alla se garée dans une place en épie entre deux voitures qui étaient arrêtées sur un parking juste devant l'hôpital militaire :

- Je vous l'avais bien dit que j'étais le meilleur pour conduire sous la pluie ! Déclara Havoc avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais te brûlez vif ! Déclara Roy énerver

- Non, non ! Répondit Havoc en montrant une cigarette et en la bougeant de droite à gauche.

- Hein ? Demanda Roy incrédule

- Ban, vous oubliez Hawkeye.

Roy baissa les yeux et vit Riza entrain de vider de son sang. Il sortit en quatrième vitesse du véhicule puis traversa avec Riza dans ses bras, la coure de l'hôpital pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'entrer :

- WOUA, moi qui ait toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'un fénians impuissant sous la pluie, là il remonte dans mon estime. Il devrait participer au J.O, pas vrai Breda ?

- Je pense que tu as de la chance Havoc.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hawkeye risque de ne pas se souvenir de se moment et le colonel risque d'oublier de te punir.

- HE ! HE ! Je suis le meilleur, le véhicule n'a même pas une rayure ! Déclara Havoc avec un sourire dans le coin de la bouche

- Ca c'est claire peut être que tu vas rencontrer une fille et l'invité à dîner.

- Tien en parlant d'argent, tu me dois 200 cenz

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as perdu le pari !

- Non, non, le colonel ne lui a pas dit « je t'aime » !!!

- Oui, mais il à dit « je t'ai… »

- Donc tu n'as pas gagné !!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cela fessait trois heures que Roy attendait dans le plus grand désespoir que la porte des soins intensifs s'ouvre. Alors qu'il commençait à imaginé le pire, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un médecin. Roy ne souvenait pas de lui. Le médecin s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Félicitation, vous être l'heureux père d'une petite fille !

En entendant cette phrase, Roy crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Roy tourna la tête et vit le général Grumman vêtu d'une…*

* _La suite dans un instant après une courte page de pub._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

PUBLICITE N°1 :

« Si, votre bébé à le fessier hérité et qu'il fait pipi comme une fontaine comme moi Edward Elric, acheter les couches ED++, elles le protégeront tout en le gardent bien propre »

Produit de la société Elric, en vente bientôt dans toutes les grandes surfaces.

PUBLICITE N°2 :

« Je suis la femme de toutes les situations ! Alors, pour être toujours au top pour faire travailler le colonel Mustang, il me faut un maquillage parfait, alors j'achète le mascara Lorial. Il me donne un regard plus strict et moins mielleux ! Lorial, parce que d'autre ne savent pas ».

Produit seulement en vente par correspondance, dans le catalogue automne-hiver « Femme violente ».

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Assis à la cafeteria de l'hôpital, Havoc était entrain de dragué une charmante infermière quand, il vit un médecin arrivé. Il s'agissait du même médecin qui avait félicité Roy pour sa fille :

- Colonel Mustang, l'opération de votre subalterne c'est bien passé. Elle est en salle de réveille vous pourrez aller la voir une fois réveiller.

En entendant le mot Mustang, l'infermière gifla Havoc et repris sa carte de visite, puis s'en alla laissant là, le pauvre Havoc pleurer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roy Mustang était toujours assis dans le couloir à attendre des nouvelles de Riza. Mais cette fois, il n'était plus seul. Il était avec le général Grumman :

- Mon général, puis-je vous poussez une question ?

- Vous venez de le faire.

- Pourquoi être-vous déguiser en femme ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Mais dite-moi pourquoi vous trouvez ici au lieu de travailler ? Vous vous cachez d'une femme, enfin d'Hawkeye ?

En entendant le nom de sa subalterne, le regard de Roy s'obscurité. Grumman comprit la véritable raison de la présence de Roy. Alors que Roy et Grumman parlaient, Havoc et Breda arrivèrent et rapportèrent-les nouvelles que le médecin leurs avait annoncé :

- C'est drôle, ma mère a la même robe que vous mon général ! Fit d'un coup Breda.

- Nan, c'est vrai ? Répondit Grumman gêné et tout rouge.

D'un seul coup, un cri de femme se fit entendre. Breda crut entendre la voix de sa mère. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une femme ressemblant beaucoup à Breda mais avec trois cents kilos supplémentaire. Les yeux du général Grumman sortirent de leurs orbites quand ils virent cette femme. A une vitesse surprenante, le général se leva et se mit à courir. Arrivé à la hauteur de Breda, la femme s'arrêta et déclara :

- Est-ce que tu mange bien mon lapin, on dirait que tu as perdu du poids ! On se voit ce week-end ! Continua-t-elle en courant dans la direction que le général Grumman avait prit.

Alors qu'Havoc ce moquait, une infermière arriva et déclara :

- Colonel Mustang, votre subalterne et réveiller. Elle désir vous parlez.

Roy se leva et suivit l'infirmière :

- MA MERE COUCHE AVEC LE GENERAL GRUMMAN ! Fit Breda chromatisé par cette pensé.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 2 !!!


End file.
